This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Our research group is involved in the synthesis, characterization and evaluation of heterocyclic compounds as biological active compounds. We are also interested in the regioselective synthesis and mechanistic aspects of thiazoles and pyrazoles. Recently, our group has received a grant from UGC, New Delhi for a major project entitles "New route to the synthesis of Bacillamide and its analogue and their photochemical DNA cleaving activity"